Toby Kebbell
Toby Kebbell (1982 - ) Film Deaths *''Alexander'' (2004) [Pausanias]: Killed by soldiers while trying to escape an arena after assassinating Val Kilmer under Angelina Jolie's orders. *''Dead Man's Shoes'' (2004) [Anthony]: Commits suicide by hanging himself, some time before the story begins; he appears in Paddy Considine's imagination throughout the movie, and his death is shown in a flashback. *''The Conspirator'' (2010) [John Wilkes Booth]: Shot in the back by a Union soldier/ Boston Corbett while hiding in a burning barn. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' (2010) [Garsiv]: Stabbed to death by one of the assassins. His death is later reverted due to time travel and Toby survives the film. *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010) [Drake Stone]: Life-force magically drained by Alfred Molina. *''The Veteran'' (2011) [Robert Miller]: Shot in the neck and face. *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' (2014) [Koba]: Falls to his death after Andy Serkis refuses to lift him from the ledge of the collapsing building he is hanging on at the end of a fight. (Toby and Andy are in CGI form as apes.) (Toby reprises his role in visions to Andy in the 2017 sequel War for the Planet of the Apes.) *''Fantastic Four (2015)'' [Victor Von Doom / Dr. Doom]: Disintegrated when Jamie Bell knocks him into his own energy beam, as Michael B. Jordan, Kate Mara and Miles Teller use their powers to prevent him from escaping. *''Warcraft ''(2016) [Durotan/Antonidas]: In a dual role, "Durotan" has his lifeforce sucked out of by him by Daniel Wu's magic powers at the end of a fight. (Toby and Daniel are CGI orcs portrayed through motion capture.) *''Kong: Skull Island'' (2017) [Jack Chapman/Kong]: Playing a dual role as "Jack" and providing some of the motion-capture for "Kong" (also played by Terry Notary), "Jack" is eaten by a Skullcrawler (off-camera); we only see blood splatter onto his radio. His skull (with dog tags) is later spat out by the creature in front of Tom Hiddleston. ("Kong" survives the movie.) *'[[Destroyer (2018)|''Destroyer (2018)]]' [''Silas]: Shot to death by Nicole Kidman Gallery DoomDemise.png|Toby Kebbell's CGI death in Fantastic Four Koba's death.png|Toby Kebbell in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes kong_skull_island_skullcrawler_2_by_giuseppedirosso-dbdkqoa.jpg|Toby Kebbell’s death in Kong: Skull Island Category:Actors Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1982 Births Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:War Stars Category:Actors who died in Matt Reeves Movies Category:History Stars Category:Black Mirror Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jon Turteltaub Movies Category:King Kong cast members Category:Actors who died in Duncan Jones Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Actors who died in Josh Trank Movies Category:Superhero Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Mike Newell Movies Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:People who died in MonsterVerse Films Category:Actors who died in Karyn Kusama Movies